Derniers Battements
by Sharra O'Dark
Summary: La dernière decision de Harry: affronter Voldemort en combat singulier, décidant d'abandonner amis, et amour, pour tenter de vaincre les tènèbres.


_**Derniers Battements **_

_Harry poussa un soupir, puis ses yeux se fermèrent_

**Boum boum... Boum boum...**

_Il était dans la salle de potion, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Ils attendaient leur professeur... Il leurs avaient donné rendez vous à 8h30 précises. Dumbledore devait également les rejoindre. Ils devaient décider, c'était maintenant, ou jamais. Les mangemorts avaient ravagé la moitié des petits villages, qu'ils soient moldus ou non, ne laissant derrière eux que mort, tristesse, et une marque..._

_Dumbledor entra dans le bureau, suivit du professeur Rogue. _

_« -Bonsoir. »_

_Sans plus de formule de politesse, le directeur fit apparaître 5 fauteuils derrière chacun des membres de ce petit comité._

_« -Asseyez vous... Il nous faut prendre une décision mes amis, le temps à présent joue contre nous. Après la mort de Nymphadora, il nous faut réagir. Trop de membres de l'Ordre ont perdu la vie dans ce qui aurait dut être réglé dès le début. »_

_Il jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Harry, deux plus tard, la déchirure qu'avait crée la mort de Sirius ne s'était toujours pas refermée._

_« Bien... Je vous propose de commencer. »_

_Tout le monde acquiesça, mais personne ne dit mot. Fumseck poussa un cri: il avait suivit le directeur jusque dans les cachots. Quelques instants après son cri, il se consuma: au moins cela comblait-il le silence. _

_« Je... Je pense que... » commença Hermione_

_Mais quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle se tût._

_Un moment passa._

_« Bon écoutez, dit Harry, si personne ne veut le faire, j'le dirais moi: C'est moi que veux Voldemort, c'est donc moi qui irai! C'est tout, il n'y a pas à polémiquer. J'irai._

_-Harry mais.._

_-Écoute 'Mione, réfléchis! Sirius, Cedric, Ginny, Tonks!! Ma faute, parce que c'est moi qu'il veut, et tant que je ne me battrait pas, il vous tuera un par un. Vous comprenez? »_

_Personne ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout venait d'être dit, et tout le monde savait que c'était la seule solution. Harry se leva, sortit._

_Dumbledore soupira._

_« -Je retourne dans mon bureau, bonne nuit »_

_Ron sortit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules._

_Il ne restait plus que le professeur et Hermione:_

_« -Vous comptez vraiment le laisser faire? Severus... _

_-Hermione, tu sais combien il est difficile de faire changer d'avis Harry. Et puis, je préfère le laisser faire, plutôt que de le perdre en le gardant à mes côtés. »_

_Que répondre à cela. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire._

_« Bonne nuit professeur »_

_Elle ferma la porte derrière elle._

**Boum boum... Boum... **

_Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune, Ron regardait le feu, Hermione « lisait » un livre: cela faisait en tout et pour tout une demi-heure qu'elle n'avait pas tourné la page, ou changé de ligne. Elle était focalisé sur Harry, assis à la fenêtre, regardant dehors, le soleil couchant de fin d'automne colorant ses yeux vert d'une lueur incertaine._

_Elle soupira, et Ron lui accorda un regard._

_« -Douce, tu as l'air crevée, tu devrais aller te coucher. »_

_Elle le regarda, oui elle était fatiguée, elle se leva, l'embrassa_

_« -Bonne nuit petite fouine »_

_Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry, déposant un baiser sur son front:_

_« -Je t'adore Harry. Bonne nuit »_

_Il lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas, il plongeait son regard perçant dans la nuit naissante; mais il n'était pas là, il était loin, beaucoup plus loin, au delà de la Forêt Interdite, après les montagnes, plus loin, beaucoup plus que Pré-au-lard, encore plus loin que Privet Drive... Dans un château en ruine, quelque part, auprès de l'ancienne demeure de Salazar Serpentard. Il était en colère, mais Il était mortel à présent. Il en voulait à Harry et sans doute se vengerait-il, mais Il était mortel, mortel. Il pouvait mourir. Les Horcuxes détruites, Il était accessible... et Il le savait._

_« Harry, tu rêve à quoi? »_

_Celui ci sursauta, à force de divaguer, il en avait oublié la présence de son meilleur ami._

_« -Excuse moi Ron, mais je suis plutôt ailleurs en ce moment._

_-J'ai remarqué oui... Harry, tu sais, si tu changeais d'avis, personne ne t'en voudrait._

_-Ron, l'en ai assez de fuir, de me cacher, j'ai beaucoup trop perdu... pas toi? »_

_Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut prononcer ces mots... Ginny, ça aussi c'était sa faute. Elle lui avait révélé son amour, ils avaient fait la une de la Gazette, tout le monde avait sut...Lui y comprit. Il avait prit Ginny, il l'avait torturé, et elle avait aimé Harry jusqu'au bout, cachant son secret, le gardant Harry en elle jusque la fin, l'aimant comme au premier jours, jusque son dernier souffle. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier._

_« -Désolé Ron, mais je suis sûr de moi. Il le faut pour que je puisse enfin dormir la nuit, tu comprends?_

_-T'as plutôt intérêt à revenir en vie, sinon je te tue. J'ai perdu a soeur, je ne perdrais pas mon meilleur ami. »_

_Harry sourit._

_« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry. »_

**Boum... Boum...Boum...**

_Ils n'attendaient plus que Arthur pour commencer. Sur la pendule, l'aiguille de Ginny avait disparue. Celle de Arthur passa de « en danger de mort » à « en déplacement »; un crac se fit entendre lorsque l'aiguille repassait sur « en danger de mort »._

_Arthur salua tout le monde, s'assit sur la chaise que fit apparaître Dumbledore. Quand il fut installé, le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole._

_«- Hum, hum. Si nous avons réunit l'Ordre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous devons faire vous faire part d'une décision... »_

_Apparemment, l'entrée en matière captiva l'attention de l'assemblée, mis à part Severus, qui regardait par la fenêtre un gnome se disputer avec un verre de terre enfouis sous la neige._

_« -Allons, s'enquit Molly, ne nous faîtes pas attendre... »_

_Dumbledore se tourna en direction de Harry._

_« -Je pense que c'est à toi de le dire. »_

_Harry soupira sans dire mot pour autant. Arthur avait froncer les sourcils, mais Harry se focalisa sur la chaise vide, celle de Ginny. Oui, pour elle, il..._

_« -Harry, chéri, allons parle..._

_-Bien... Bon... Je... j'ai décidé d'aller me battre contre Voldemort._

_-C'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répondit George._

_-Non, pas de cette façon. Je vais aller me battre contre lui. En duel. Seul. »_

_Silence..._

_Dehors, d'après les cris que poussait le Gnome, il avait réussit à extraire son verre._

_Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Charlie, et Mr Weasley dévisageait Harry comme si il eut été quelqu'un d'autre._

_« Harry, commença Bill, il y a sans doute..._

_-Un autre moyen? Je ne crois pas... De toute façon, ma décision est prise._

_-Oh Harry, supplia Mrs Weasley, j'ai déjà perdu ma fille, je ne veux pas te perdre toi._

_-Molly je vous en pris, vous savez qu'il le faut, si ce n'est moi, qui le fera? Aurez vous encore le courage de perdre un autre enfant? Pardon, mais pensez vous vous vraiment que quelqu'un puisse faire ça mieux que moi? » _

_Les pleurs de Molly retentirent de plus belle, et bientôt furent les seuls à combler le silence. Puis soudain, Arthur s'écria:_

_« -Severus, bon sang, mais, dis quelque chose . »_

_Mais Harry le coupa, regardant gravement Severus:_

_« Il n'a rien à dire Arthur, c'est ma décision, et je suis sur qu'il la comprend. »_

_**Les pleurs de Molly... Ces pleurs lui redonnèrent conscience. Il pleuvait fort, comme cette nuit là. Cette nuit là. Il replongea dans le néant.**_

**Boum... Boum...**

_Ils étaient dans son lit, les draps en vrac, rabattus à leurs pieds. Endormis profondément, enlacés, l'homme et l'enfant, après l'amour. La tête de Harry reposant sur le torse viril, se soulevant au rythme de la respiration aimée. Serré dans ses bras, les jambes entrelacées, il regardait les lèvres entre ouvertes, les lèvres fines, les lèvres rosées de son amant. Il chérissait cette peau pâle, le savourait, chaque nui, heure après heure._

_Il soupira, son souffle faisant frémir les quelques poils du torse de son dieu. Oh oui, il l'aimait, et profiterait de lui, de cette timide lumière, de ce feu naissant. Il en profiterait jusque son départ._

_Soudain, les bras se serrèrent, il respira un peu plus fort:_

_« -Attrape le bon sang!! »_

_Harry sourit. Severus parlait souvent en dormant. Il ouvrit les yeux. Voyant son jeune compagnon déjà réveillé il demanda:_

_« -Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas éveillé Harry?_

_-J'aime à te voir dormir. Severus, tu ne me quitteras jamais n'est ce pas?_

_-Ne soit pas effrayer Harry, je serais toujours avec toi... Alors, pourquoi en sachant ceci, tu veux me quitter toi?_

_-Je t'en pris Severus, tu sais pourquoi._

_-Est ce que tu ne m'aime plus? »_

_Harry se redressa, il regarda Severus droit dans les yeux:_

_« -Comment peux tu dire ça? Je t'aime Severus._

_-Alors n'y vas pas!_

_J'y suis obligé, car si je reste, je finirai par vous perdre, toit et les autres, et je ne le supporterai jamais! »_

_-Je t'en supplie Harry... »_

_Severus se redressa à son tours, glissant sa bouche dans le cou du jeune homme:_

_« -Harry..._

_-Severus, ma décision est prise, mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. »_

_Severus l'embrassa puis murmura à son oreille:_

_« Je vous aime aussi Harry Potter »_

_Alors, l'homme glissa son visage au creux du cou de son compagnon. Harry l'entendit soupirer, puis une goutte tomba, perla le long de son dos._

_Ce fut la première fois que Severus pleura._

**Boum... ... ... ... Boum... ... ... ... ...**

_La maison de Salazar Serpentard était complètement en ruine: seuls deux ou trois bouts de murs laissaient présager les vestiges d'une grande demeure. Pourtant, il savait qu'Il était là, quelque part dans les ténèbres._

_Il savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de mangemorts, parce que Voldemort attendait cet instant, depuis 17ans Il n'attendait que ça._

_Harry n'avait pas peur, il n'éprouvait aucune sensation, il ne pensait à rie, mis à part Ginny, Sirius, Cédric... et Severus aussi,qu'il avait laissé endormit dans leur lit. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, mais l'amour qu'ils avaient fait remplaçait tous les mots qu'ils auraient put se dire. En effet, Harry avait offert à Severus tout l'amour qu'il lui restait, toute la tendresse dont il était capable dans ces derniers instants de douceur commune. Oui derniers... Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en sortir. Il était las de tout, et malgré Severus, et ses amis, Harry savait qu'il n'était que le Survivant, dans le coeur des gens. Alors, même si il s'en sortait, il ne reviendrait pas._

_Tout en pensant, il avait continuer d'avancer, et, lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il lui sembla être au beau milieu de la maison(du moins, se qu'il en restait)._

_En face de lui, le vestige d'une cheminée, à droite, un mur, envahit de ronces, à gauche..._

_« -Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon petit Potter ? »_

_Là, appuyé au manteau de la cheminée, quelque chose, quelqu'un était..._

_« -Il est très impoli de ne pas répondre tu sais? »_

_Harry ne bougea pas, ne parla pas... Cependant, déjà, il avait sortit sa baguette._

_« -Allons Harry, réponds moi, tu as peur?? Tu ne veux pas me parler?_

_-En fait, répondit il, je me demandais ce que cela faisait d'être à nouveau mortel? Et vitre Serpent, Nagini c'est ça? Comment va-il? Ooups, j'oubliais, c'est moi qui l'ai tué »_

_Voldemort ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, il tira sa baguette._

_« Trêve de bavardages, tu es venu pour cela non? »_

**Boum... Boum... Boum...Boum...**

_Harry l'avait touché,et Voldemort avait hurlé_

**Boum... Boum... Boum..**

_Du sang coulait sans discontinuer des plaies de Harry, mais il était sûr qu'il avait l'avantage._

**Boum... Boum...**

_Le rire de Voldemort, et Harry à terre, il se relève._

**Boum...**

_Un dernière sort, le sort de trop... Harry...La pluie... Sa chute... La pluie._

_« **NON »**_

_**La voix de Severus retentit comme le tonnerre. En une vitesse incalculable, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Voldemort. Le sourire que celui ci affichait se transforma mais:**_

_**« AVADA KEDAVRA » **_

_**Voldemort chut à son tour s'en était finit.**_

_**La respiration d'Harry n'était plus qu'un souffle.**_

_**« Merci, Severus »**_

**Bou...**

_**Severus s'agenouilla, prenant Harry contre lui, le berçant. Pas de larme, juste le corps inerte de son amant contre lui... anormalement froid et pâle.**_

_**Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, murmurant sans cesse le prénom chérit:**_

_**« -Harry, je t'en pris, parle moi... Harry? Harry... HARRY.. non.. Har...ry... »**_

_**Mais c'était finit... Vraiment finit... POURQUOI?? Il était le Survivant, il ne pouvait pas mourir!! Impossible...**_

_**Jamais il ne trouverai la force de vivre sans lui. Jamais.**_

_**Il prit alors la baguette de Harry, la dirigea sur son coeur à lui, son coeur déchiré, son coeur froid et vide.**_

_**Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, se redressa et murmura:**_

_**« Je t'aime »**_

_**Puis l'enlaçant une dernière fois, il murmura:**_

_**« Avada Kedavra »**_

**_voila voila, ma deuxieme histoire, en espèrant que vous l'avez apprécié. Bisous tout plein._**


End file.
